


Именно этим мы и занимаемся

by Hux_and_Ren, perfection_8



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, Hux&Ren: мини G—PG-13, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfection_8/pseuds/perfection_8
Summary: Цель миссии: доставить Рена до каюты быстро и незаметно. Никто не должен узнать, что Верховный лидер надрался в стельку. Или о том, как Кайло страдает в типичной для себя манере, а Хакс его прикрывает.





	Именно этим мы и занимаемся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's What We Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206177) by [Flyting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyting/pseuds/Flyting). 



Хакс нашел его в зале для аудиенций.

Они вернулись на «Финализатор» после провала на Крейте, и новый Верховный лидер дал понять всем, кто был в зоне слышимости, что его нельзя беспокоить. Они заставили Сопротивление бежать и сократили его численность до ничтожной группки, которая с легкостью поместилась в грузовую рухлядь. Хотя Первый орден был способен и полностью раздавить их, благо были и корабли, и армия — все, чтобы полностью уничтожить противника. Но они поступили неосмотрительно. Плохая экипировка, потраченные ресурсы. Погибшие.

Потери раздражали его, досаждая, как острый осколок зуба, который сломался, когда Рен швырнул его в криффову консоль. Хакс не переставал касаться зуба языком.

Первый орден добьется успеха. И Хакс никому не позволит управлять собой.

— Верховный лидер, — слова застряли у него в горле, но он заставил себя продолжить, — мы должны обсудить наш следующий шаг. Галактика ждет вашего решения.

Ответом ему было едва слышное эхо собственного голоса.

Рена тут не оказалось.

Хакс ожидал увидеть его, развалившегося на троне, упивавшегося украденной властью. (Эта маленькая мусорщица убила моего учителя Сноука, и, увы, я не смог ей помешать).Не то чтобы он пытался.

Хакс остановился. Осмотрел зал для аудиенций. Он был не настолько большим, как на Старкиллере, но точно таким же мрачным и зловещим, как и полагалось: у Сноука был легко угадываемый вкус.

— Рен? — Не время играть в прятки, великовозрастный мальчишка, если ты сейчас выпрыгнешь из темноты, клянусь Создателем, что ударю тебя и устрою так, чтобы это казалось случайностью…

Послышался тихий глухой звук, напоминающий кашель или смешок.

— Верховный лидер Рен? — позвал еще раз Хакс, пытаясь полить свои слова медом, но они выходили только липкими.

Донесся звук, похожий на всхлип.

Хакс приблизился к помосту, на котором возвышался пустой трон; чеканный шаг по дюрастали отзывался эхом. Сосредоточившись на звуке, Хакс нашел Рена.

Верховный лидер сидел на полу, втиснувшись в просвет между троном и стеной. Он вытянул одну ногу, а другую согнул, и его голова покоилась на колене. 

Рен еще раз всхлипнул, и Хакс понял, что он плакал.

— Вставай, — ровным тоном приказал Хакс.

Рен пробормотал что-то похожее на «Убирайся».

— Это неподобающее поведение. Поднимайся.

Рен тихо усмехнулся.

— Ты не будешь мне приказывать, генерал Хак-кс.

Он мямлил. И покачивался на месте.

Пьяный.

— Хватит позори…

— Я Верховный лидер, — громко продолжил Рен, не слушая, а затем пробормотал себе в колено: — Никто не посмеет… приказывать, что мне делать.

— Да-да, ты главный, как же, — его желваки заходили. Если кто-нибудь увидит Рена в таком состоянии, Первый орден станет посмешищем. Пьяный и жалкий Верховный лидер, рыдающий над своим… нет, над провалом всего высшего командного состава, будет предметом для насмешек. — Не позорься и иди проспись.

Рен зарычал и взмахнул рукой в порыве адреналина, страха, но все, чего он смог добиться — лишь небольшое давление, как будто Хакса зацепили в толпе. Рен близоруко уставился на него красными, расфокусированными глазами и призвал Силу еще раз. Кое-как. Смазано.

Еще толчок. Хакс едва покачнулся.

— Иди к хаттовой матери, Хакс, — Рен уткнулся лицом в колено.

Хакс помассировал переносицу скрытой в перчатке рукой.

Он мог бы стать инженером. Зарплата была бы достойной. Больше свободного времени… Меньше возможностей управлять галактикой. Крифф.

Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Отлично, Верховный лидер. Мы доставим вас в постель, именно так. — И если Рен думает, что Хакс не потребует за это звание гранд-маршала, то он идиот, сказал Хакс уверенным, но слащавым голосом. Он не применял этот тон со времен Академии, когда нужно было успеть развести пьяных вдрызг товарищей по койкам до утреннего подъема. Почему именно он всегда этим занимался?

Рен запротестовал, хныча как ребенок, когда Хакс потянул его за руку.

— Вот так, поднимайтесь, — Хакс едва не упал, пытаясь сдвинуть Рена с места. В спине что-то хрустнуло. Крифф, я пытаюсь поднять черную дыру.

— Рен, поднимайся на ноги, давай, Рен, — Хакс зарычал, приседая под его тяжестью и почти падая, когда Рен наконец схватился за него и навалился всем весом. Он был теплым и липким, пропахшим озоном, потом и чем-то отвратительно сладким. Дешевым вином.

Отлично. Цель миссии: доставить Рена до каюты быстро и незаметно. Никто не должен узнать, что Верховный лидер надрался в стельку.

Бутылка с грохотом покатилась по черному отполированному полу, когда Хакс споткнулся об нее.

— Замечательно. Пройдемте сюда, Верховный лидер.

Бесполезная вежливость: он все еще не мог заставить слова звучать искренне.

Рен шел рядом с ним, пошатываясь и тяжело опираясь на плечо Хакса. Они остановились около двери, Хакс притиснул Рена к стене и вытащил комлинк. Он знал, что все можно сделать проще.

— Капитан Трипп, — прогрохотал он.

— Да, генерал?

— Очистите коридоры с одиннадцатой до четырнадцатой палубы. Абсолютно весь персонал должен быть закрыт в помещениях. Верховный лидер направляется в свою каюту. — Хакс добавил в голос привычное раздражение: — Он опять в настроении все крушить. Я бы не хотел, чтобы сегодня кто-нибудь пострадал.

— Принято, сэр. Я прослежу, чтобы все было исполнено.

Вспышки гнева Кайло Рена были легендой на «Финализаторе». Хакс не впервые оказывал всем такую услугу.

Он прождал пять минут — достаточно для того, чтобы Трипп эвакуировал всех с их дороги. Рен тяжело съезжал со стены, как будто даже мысль о том, чтобы стоять без поддержки, была слишком сложной.

— На что… — тщательно проговорил Рен. Он старался держать глаза открытыми и в то же время пытался сфокусироваться на Хаксе, — на что ты уставился, а?

— Ни на что.

Рен громко и противно ухмыльнулся.

— Ну конечно, ни на что. Ты прав, ты и остальные тоже — правы. Именно это вы и видите. Что ж, а не пошли бы вы все…

Хакс сжал губы.

— Сколько же ты выпил?

Рен пожал плечами и что-то проворчал.

Хакс едва не закатил глаза. 

— Пошли, — он закинул длинную руку Рена на плечо и вывел его в коридор. Это было похоже на вождение шаттла со сломанной системой управления и наведения. Хакс положил ладонь ему на бедро, чтобы удержать от падения в другую сторону.

Ему должны повысить зарплату.

— Я никогда... мне не положено пить. Раньше, — как прекрасно, Рен уже перешел в стадию пьяного бормотания. Как будто пародируя чей-то ворчливый и глубокий тон, он произнес: — «Не позволено, никогда… это лишает контроля… всегда надо контролировать…» Но... нахрен все. Теперь я Верховный лидер, и мне наплевать. Нахрен эстетизм…

Хакс остановился. 

— Аскетизм, может?

— Ага, как хочешь. Блядь! Я буду пить, если… когда захочу! — Он опять завалился на Хакса, который едва удержал его. — Кто остановит меня, а?

— Говори тише, — прошипел Хакс, впихивая Рена в турболифт, — двери закрыты, но не звуконепроницаемы!

— Мне все равно, — отчетливо произнес Рен, повышая голос.

— Ну а мне нет! — Хакс вдавил кнопку семнадцатого этажа. Двери плавно закрылись, и лифт с тихим свистом заработал. Каюты командного состава находились на одном этаже. Комнаты Рена находилась через несколько дверей от каюты Хакса. Он повернулся к магистру.

— Если ты хочешь быть Верховным лидером — веди себя подобающе. Теперь ты отвечаешь не только за себя. Это и значит — быть у власти, а не просто делать то, что тебе хочется.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? Ты и понятие не имеешь, что значит быть могущественным…

— Но я знаю, что такое ответственность. Думаешь, я тащу твою мямлящую задницу в постель, потому что мне хочется? Это моя обязанность. Да что уж там, ты о таком понятии даже не слышал! Я бы тоже крушил все, что попадется под руку, когда злюсь, или упивался страданиями, вот только времени у меня на это нет. Не только у тебя был паршивый день, Рен.

Наступила тишина, слышался только легкий шелест от движения лифта.

Рен скривился. Его полные губы задрожали, и, к ужасу Хакса, он разрыдался.

— Прекрати… сейчас же, — паникуя, приказал Хакс. Рен заливался крупными горькими слезами, как дитя, медленно съезжая на пол. Хакс остановил лифт.

— Ты ненавидишь меня. Я не… почему все... — смысл искажался за задушенными всхлипами. Рен снова зарылся лицом в колени.

— Рен, — вздохнул Хакс. Ну почему это происходит с ним?

— Уходи, просто уйди, как все вы уходите. — Рен шумно втянул носом воздух. — Мне плевать.

— Встань. Ну, пожалуйста?

Нет ответа. Гранд-маршал Хакс, ты должен что-нибудь придумать.

Погодите, а как Брендол его успокаивал, когда он сам был ребенком? Он все время проделывал этот фокус:  
— Если ты не перестанешь плакать, я тебя ударю.

— Пошел ты.

Неловко постояв, нервно притопывая ногой, пока их лидер пытался успокоиться, Хакс в конце концов опустился рядом с ним.

— Рен, я не ненавижу, — нет, это была очевидная ложь. Он сменил тактику, и продолжил шутливым тоном, — брось, мы ненавидим друг друга. Мы же именно этим и занимаемся: ты бросаешь меня в стены, я стреляю, когда ты отворачиваешься. Я привык к этому.

— Я не ненавижу тебя.

— Что?

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — медленно повторил Рен. Это была лишь тень его привычного голоса, как эхо в пустой комнате. — Ты мне почти как друг.

— Рен..

Они сидели в тишине, пока Рен не добавил:

— Да, именно так я и думаю, — и с громким вздохом поднялся и нажал на кнопку семнадцатого этажа. Он все еще покачивался от выпитого, поэтому прислонился спиной к стене. Закрыл глаза. Под темными ресницами все еще блестела влага.

— Все хрошо, я сам доберусь. — Рен запротестовал, когда Хакс снова приобнял его.

— Все в порядке, — Хакс отмел все его недовольство, — мы и так почти на месте.

Он помог Рену дойти до двери, игнорируя, как тот облегченно повис на нем, остановился у двери, позволяя тому ввести пароль. Хакс только сейчас заметил, что Рен был лишь в одной перчатке.

Как только они вошли, двери за ними сомкнулись. Хакс проводил Рена через полупустую гостиную в спальню. Он знал расположение комнат — оно было таким же, как и у него. Только там, где у Хакса были диван, стол — удобства, — у Рена было пусто.

Хакс бросил его на единственную доступную поверхность — низкую простенькую кровать.

— Вот мы и прибыли. Отдыхайте, Рен, — сказал Хакс, как будто той маленькой сцены в лифте не существовало. Рен удобно лёг, отворачиваясь от Хакса.

— Завтра в семь голоконференция с Советом по охране. Не беспокойся, все хлопоты я возьму на себя.

— Спасибо, — Рен, кажется, собирался заснуть. Или снова заплакать.

— Тем не менее, нужно будет показаться на празднике в банковском консорциуме на следующей неделе. Они хотят увидеть нового Верховного лидера после Крейта. Многое изменилось со времен Старкиллера, — Хакс попробовал выдавить улыбку.

— М-м-м-мхм.

Хакс остановился.

— Хотя бы обувь сними… неужели мне придется делать все самому? — беззлобно цыкнул Хакс, прежде чем наклониться и начать развязывать тяжелые ботинки Рена. После того как он снял один, Рен торопливо поджал под себя ногу.

Быстрый взгляд подтвердил, что он уже уснул.

Вздохнув, Хакс снял с себя шинель и накинул на него — этот идиот уснул на одеяле.

— Слава Верховному лидеру, — кисло пробормотал он.

Уходя, он погасил свет до пяти процентов.


End file.
